Secret Meeting at Bunker Nine
by Jaaaay
Summary: Leo and Aria (OC) meet at Bunker Nine and have some fun. Takes place at the same time of my other story "Nico's Love". Review's appreciated! RATED M FOR LEMONS AND CURSING REWRITING


Hi Jade here! This is another of my OC's and her name is Aria and she is a daughter of Apollo, and is 18 in the story. Aria has brown hair with very faint blond highlights and has brown eyes.

Aria's POV

I've known Leo for about a year now, and I have loved him for a long time. I love how he is funny, cute and geeky. He told me to meet him in Bunker nine this morning, and I'm really excited to see him tonight! I snuck out of my cabin and headed towards Bunker nine. Out of the corner of my eye, I thought I saw Jade, one of my best friends, head into the woods with a boy waiting for her. I couldn't see who the boy was but he looked at me and put a finger up on his lips indicating to be quiet.

"Weird. I wonder what Jade is doing out so late" I said quietly to myself. I walked over to Bunker nine and saw Leo fiddling with some wires in his hands and mumbling something.

"Hey Leo!" I said smiling

Leo looked up gave me one of his signature grins and said "It's about time you got here Aria!" he hugged me, and I hugged back not surprised because Leo was really open.

"Soo, why did you bring me here?" I asked

Leo smiled evilly then said, "You'll see."

"I saw Jade with some guy as I came here, they went into the woods. I wonder what they were gonna do." I said out loud

"It was probably Nico." he said

"What makes you say that?" I questioned because the "Ghost King" didn't seem like Jade's type, then again we don't really talk about our love lives.

"Well, Nico has had a crush on Jade for a long time." A smirk crawled onto Leo's face, "Wanna spy on them?"

"I don't know. I don't wanna hurt Jade's feelings, she's really sensitive."

"Aww come on! It'll just be for a minute!" Leo pleaded.

I rolled my eyes "Ok fine, but only for a minute."

"Yay!" Leo said being childish.

We walked into the woods to try and find Jade and Nico. I didn't see anyone and was getting impatient. This night was supposed to be about me and Leo.

"Leo I don't see the-" I began to say then heard some sounds. Moaning sounds.

"Uhh Leo?" I said quietly "I think I found them." he came close to me. I could feel his body heat with him right next to me, it felt nice. We followed the noises. Big Mistake.

We saw Nico and Jade. But they were having sex.

"Oh my Gods!" I said quietly then kneeled down.

"Woah, Nico's gettin' some." Leo said jokingly then looking away.

"I saw more then I needed to." I said blushing

"Same." Leo said slightly blushing

"Well now we now that Nico does like Jade" I said

"And that they both lost their virginity to each other, how adorable." Leo said smirking.

"Shut up Leo!" I said nudging him "Well we should get back to bunker nine then." I said hoping for him to agree.

"Yeah, we should I had something I wanted to tell you." Leo said. I really hoped that he would confess his "undying love" for me. But that was only a fantasy, or so I thought.

When we got to Bunker Nine Leo and I sat on a bench inside.

"Sooo what were you gonna tell me?" I said hoping for an answer

"Well um.." Leo played with his thumbs nervously and said "Well we've known each other for a while and I think I've developed feelings for you Aria."

"I-I" I said stuttering

Leo sighed then said "I knew it, you don't like me back." He sighed disappointedly "Just forget I said anything."

"Wait!" Leo looked back at me, eyes full of hope "I like you too. I mean like, like you."

He looked at me wistfully sighed and said "You're just saying that."

"No I'm not!" I said "I've been waiting for you too tell me the for a year now! I was just afraid if I told you, you'd reject me.

He stared at me for a while then stepped close to me and said "Well, if you really love me," he grabbed my hips and pulled mine closer to him "then would you be ok with this?" he leaned forward and kissed me. I kissed back and he slid a hand up my shirt.

*BEGINNING OF LEMON*

He snuck his hand into my shirt his played with my breasts. I moaned while he started to take off my shirt while he began to grind against me. He took off my shirt and pants and began to unclasp my bra.

"No, no, no!" I said teasingly while slapping away his hand from my bra, "You can't touch these while you're still fully clothed!"

Leo began to unzip his pants and take off his shirt. I stopped him.

"So impatient, Valdez" I said laying on his stomach and rubbing his leg, watching the bulge in his pants grow. I got to his pants and took off his pants and shirt which left him in his boxers.

"Someone is obviously excited." I said motioning towards the bulge growing in his boxers.

Leo turned really red and said, "Well I'm definitely not small." he said jokingly.

"Oh really? I guess I'll just have to find out myself." I said teasingly while pulling down his boxers.

His nine inch dick stood out in all it's glory.

"Told you I wasn't small." Leo said.

"We'll I hope I can fit my mouth around that at least." I said crawling on top of Leo.

I slowly licked his dick and put the head in my mouth. I slowly went down and almost got all nine inches down. I only managed to get eight inches down. Leo went crazy and moaned loudly and pulled on my hair. Leo thrusted into my mouth and tried to get deeper down my throat. He some how managed to get it down there and I bobbed my head up and down and occasionally lightly bite his penis. I put my tongue on his cock and moved my tongue up and down. Sensing that he was going to orgasm soon, I put all nine inches down my throat and went up and down

"Fuck!" Leo yelled thrusting up his hips and he came into my mouth. I tried to get all his cum, but it overflowed and his semen exploded into my face giving me a cum covered facial. His semen was very hot,warm and sticky, very sticky.

"Look what you did Leo!" I said crawling towards him. "You're going to have to clean this up." I said grinning and pointing at my face.

"But thats my cum.." Leo said a bit uneasily.

"Well too bad, clean me off."

I put my face close to his and he licked my cheek. He licked some more around my chin and forehead. He teasingly licked my ear which made me moan. And he kissed me on the lips licking the rest off my lips. By the time he was done, my face was sticky with a mixture of Leo's cum and his saliva.

"Well that was super hot." I said out of breath.

"Defiantly was weird for me, that was my cum I licked off and I obviously release a lot." He said slightly disgusted and turned on.

"You know you liked it." I teased

"Maybe I did a little bit." He replied embarrassed. He took off my panties and bra and whispered in my ear,"Well now it's your turn."

He licked my cheek, then left a trail of saliva down to my pussy and began to lick. I held his head and played with his curly hair as he pleasured me. Leo explored the inside of my vagina with his tongue. He pulled out his tongue and shoved a finger in me instead.

"Fuck Leo!" I moaned loudly because I've never felt so much pleasure in my life.

He pumped his finger in and out of my pussy and slowly added more fingers.

With three fingers in, he pumped in and out and it felt amazing, and he used his thumb to play with my clit. He removed his fingers then used his mouth to lick my vagina. Leo lightly bit on my clit and I screamed.

"Fuck!" I screamed, moaned loudly then spread my juices over his mouth.

He got some cum around his mouth that was overflowing. He kissed me and I tasted my own cum. I licked his cheeks and chin because that's where my cum overflowed.

He grinned and licked his fingers which were still covered in my juices "You taste good Aria." He said

I crawled over sexily and said "I know." then I licked his lip where there was a little bit and cum left and kissed him.

Leo pinned me on the ground and we started to make out. He positioned himself over me and thrust in slowly. He moaned as if he was just relived. He hit a barrier looked at me and said

"I'm sorry Aria." He broke the barrier and I whimpered in pain.

"It's ok Aria. It'll be fine I promise." Leo said soothingly in my ear. "Just tell me when to go."

After a minute or two I started to feel better and I told Leo to move. He started off slowly and the pain came back for a second, then he began to move faster and it began it feel good.

I moaned and said "It feels better now Leo."

Leo moaned and said "believe it or not but was actually a virgin before you."

He started to move faster and it made me feel even better that he was a virgin. As he quickened his pace, I tried to match his speed by grinding against him. He leaned down to me and licked my ear (my sweet spot) and I moaned loudly. And began to kiss me and I kissed back moaning in between breaths. Using our fluids as lubrication, Leo was able to move harder and faster. I wrapped my legs around his waist and wrapped my arms around his back as he aimed his dick higher. He found my G-spot and continued to thrust there.

"Oh Fuck! Right there Leo!" I moaned out as he pounded that one spot.

As he fucked me, I began to reach my orgasm and I tightened around his cock and came while screaming. Soon after Leo came inside of me, releasing his loads of semen deep down inside of me. He pulled out of me and kissed me on the lips and we made out for a little bit.

"I should probably get back to my cabin." I said disappointed.

"Yea, me too." Leo agreed.

"Can we meet again on Tuesday?" I asked.

"Wednesday." Leo said.

"Wednesday." I agreed.

I got dressed quickly, kissed Leo and headed back for my cabin with a smile on my face. It was still late at night so I didn't have to worry about being late for breakfast.

*EXTENDED ENDING*

~Jades POV~

After Annabeth visited me and Nico after our night of activities (read my previous story "Nico's Love" to understand this ending) I rushed to get dressed and Nico did the same. After I got dressed I kissed Nico goodbye then ran to camp.

~Aria's POV~

As I ate my breakfast, I saw Jade come out of the woods wearing a shirt the wasn't hers. It wasn't to big for her but it didn't look right, it was a skull t-shirt. The ones Nico wore. I giggled glanced over at Leo and he saw the same thing and laughed. I walked over to Jade.

"Is that your shirt?" I asked her.

She looked down at her shirt. "Shit! I put on Nico's shirt!" she said worried. Before she realized her mistake I said

"Why do you have Nico's shirt on?"

Jade blushed and stuttered, I put a finger over her lips and whispered to her "I won't tell anyone." I said "Oh, and you smell like sex." I added. She turned so red that I thought she would explode. I laughed at her as she freaked out.


End file.
